Abagail Hobbs
(OOC note: Usually I would go back to the start of a person's network presence when building Jadus' dossiers, but oh heck that would've been A Lot.) (Requires formatting, further expansion, assessment.) https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1115121.html Outsider- Believes bad things will always happen. Conversation likely goes private. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1117064.html Anakin Skywalker- Goes to forests to relax. Recommends drugs for relaxation, esp. psilocybin, alcohol, marijuana. "Families tend to be alike even when they don't want to be." Still hunts deer as a hobby, only when all parts of the deer can be used or sold. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1118136.html Shaun Mason- Discusses food. Considers the current Earth to be freeing, but dangerous without warning. "Just enjoy the good stuff and do what you have to, to get through the bad. And don't expect this world to make sense." https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1120720.html Will Solace- Hunted during summer holiday while a student. "I was going to go on a mountain climbing trip with my parents, but that didn't happen." https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1120878.html Naminé- Prefers rifles, considers smaller firearms more appropriate for personal defense. Has a history with shrikes that she cannot overcome to find them pleasing. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1121574.html Nikolai- Hobbs does not find life since imPort hollow, due to her freedom. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1125172.html Outsider- States that building a new life is possible when you can accept what you've done. Notes that exPort is presently unpredictable and unstoppable, thus it cannot be struggled against like death. Considers the Porter to be like a god, granting and taking life. "If god exists, he's a serial killer." She sometimes looks at the world with a "hunter's eyes", but she manages to move past it. If she did not, she would have to talk to someone who could relate and would not judge, but this also requires a hunter, who is therefore dangerous. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1125395.html Selina Kyle- Hobbs is under a record contract as the result of winning a song contest. Her guardian taught her to play, stated she had "lovely fingers for it". Her guardian could play the theremin. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1125963.html Julian Delphiki | Bean- considered her father to have been good once, and then became a monster. States that Delphiki is too young to be blaming himself for causing his father difficulty. States he was influenced by circumstances, and he is not a monster. Her guardian killed her. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1127388.html Jason Todd-Wayne- suggests a security system to ward against unforeseen events and native fans. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1127861.html Kang- discusses Porter technology. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1128247.html Cecelia Ardenbury- Dreamed of having a normal life upon imPort. Close friends made her feel safe enough to aim further. "Normal" is defined as employment, being able to go outside, make friends. These were not available to her before. Her guardian hid her in his basement. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1129089.html Jonathan Crane- Debates morality and the ethics of encouraging changes in behavior. Believes most do not care about cause, only effect. Believes the death penalty can be a mercy. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1130165.html Anakin Skywalker- Converses re: pets https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1131034.html John Constantine- Recommends hunting as a means to acquire animal body parts. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1131266.html Kylo Ren- States that many lack empathy and do not attempt to correct gaps in their knowledge. Feels she was judged due to her relation to her father. Her father told her "he had to kill girls so he wouldn't have to kill me." She sees this as the truth as he saw it. He believed killing her would make her a part of him forever, and he would not kill again. He did not approve of her aging or leaving the family. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1134051.html Lucifer- Discussion of her harpsichord power. Instruments were purchased from a shop called Sonata. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1142146.html Stiles Stilinski- Has two dogs named Tommy (springer spaniel) and Fumio (pitbull). https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1143800.html Ruby Nakamura- States that she sometimes believes monsters are simply following their true nature. Defines monsters as "people who act in ways that most people would consider extremely wrong." Her list includes a description of her father, possibly others. Monsters feel "too much", thus they are driven to act. "The worst monsters are very human." States that many wish to stop feeling, and thus stop pain and monstrousness. Hobbs had one year between her father's attempt on her life and her death. Killing can be due to love or hate. Despite her definition of a monster, she rejects the title for Nakamura despite the opinions of a majority on her homeworld. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1143933.html Catra- Hobbs owns two cats, Grim and Whizkers. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1144631.html Johnny C.- Hobbs sketches. When she draws something frightning, she destroys the image to symbolically destroy the fear. Does not charge imPorts for her harpsichord power, only for CDs. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1145672.html Damian Wayne- Considers killing the severely mentally ill to be an act of mercy. Killing to prevent killing is sometimes necessary. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1146418.html Vanya Hargreeves- Hobbs' harpsichord powers include the ability to play perfectly. Listeners are compelled to like it. The power works best with songs that have personal meaning to the listener. Likes classical music. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1146801.html Anders- Conversation regarding cats affected with Anomaly 201908-01 "Kryptonite". https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1147668.html Alex Kamal- Likes cooking. Has hunted since an early age. Her father quit his job, thus hunting became a staple source of food. "Every part of an animal" was used. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1150371.html Anonymous (Note: Likely TK-622)- Offers to heal a psychological injury by using her harpsichord power to alter emotional ties to memories, induce dreamless sleep, stop flashbacks. Queries whether the individual in question is 'broken' or simply different. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1148294.html Outsider- Believes the primary defining feature of a god is power, and that they possess a mindset of personal superiority that allows them to kill without feeling guilt. She compares it to hunting an animal. "It might not be a need. But it's in their nature." https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1150040.html Jane Foster- Hobbs demonstrates her harpsichord power by curing a migraine. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1151271.html Andrew Carter- Suggests animal fostering. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1152483.html Peter Parker- Suggests hunting as a way to eat cheaply. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1156606.html Derek Hale- Cautions that some natives are anti-imPort. Considers nothing to ever be safe. States that it is possible to love and fear someone at the same time, and doing so can condition a person to seek out others that bring them fear. She identifies this as having happened in herself. Hobbs is scared of love. Has nightmares when alone. Pets are used to ward against this. Considered her relationship with D33 to be "normal", as between siblings. Briefly recounts her father's murder of her mother, and attempted murder of Hobbs herself. Does not disown her father: "He taught me to hunt. He was very loving. I love him and I hate him." https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1158194.html Ruby Nakamura- Considers safety more important than other's comfort with regards to protecting them. Owns a rifle and has carried it in response to anomalous events. Owns other unspecified firearms, all of them licensed and permitted. Most of her pets were inherited from Ken Kaneki and D33. Confers regarding pet ownership. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1160148.html Bruce Wayne- Hobbs argues that dampeners for all inmates of a mental health clinic would be counterproductive, as it is an unnecessary restraint for nonviolent patients. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1165800.html Rebecca Atherton- Hobbs commiserates regarding dying pre-imPort. She did not run from her killer, but at the time she did not believe she had a choice to do so. Hobbs thought she would die young, and did not want to. Hobbs refers to her father as a "monster." https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1166048.html Joseph Kavinsky- Hobbs is in possession of psilocybin mushrooms, a controlled substance in the United States. She offered psilocybin tea to Kavinsky as part of a healing process, due to its believed capability to assist in making positive associations. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1168104.html Abagail Hobbs- A performance likely caused by Anomaly 201909-02 "Musical". Harry Dresden- Hobbs can heal others by playing the harpsichord, induce sleep or emotional response, and restore memories. Loki- Hobbs was diagnosed prior to imPort as having undergone "captor bonding" to an individual who was manipulating her. Jane Foster- Hobbs identifies the anomaly as a psychological danger. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1168475.html Cecelia Ardenbury- Inquired about Ardenbury's status following an incident of Anomaly 201909-02 "Musical". Hobbs doubted that any person responsible felt remorse. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1170945.html Harley Quinn- Hobbs advised Quinn to carry concealed weapons to a suspicious meeting. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1171427.html John Murphy- Conversation regarding Halloween traditions, https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1174249.html Gabby Kinney- Conversation regarding a cactus/cat cryptid. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1174569.html Lucifer- Conversation regarding a stray cat. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1174871.html David Wayne Loki- Hobbs can heal others by playing the harpsichord, but cannot heal herself. Recordings are also capable of healing. There are no known side effects. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1180371.html - (Ongoing)